Ivy League Drop Out
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: what would Frankie Avalon’s advice to Rory Be? Or would her angel be in the form of some wellknown author? part of my song parody series ENJOY!


**Ivy League Drop Out****- **

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen) **

**Friendly disclaimer****: Beauty School Drop Out was written (Words and music) by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey, 1972. Introduced in the stage musical "Grease" by Alan Paul, Marya Small and Chorus, 1972. _Grease_ (Frankie Avalon and Girls Chorus), 1978.**

**I merely tweaked to fit Rory's situation. **

**Summary: Ivy League Drop out****- what would Frankie Avalon's advice to Rory Be? Or would her angel be in the form of some well-known author? **

**Luvz: I****nstead of a story, how about a lullaby? (PS I love ya baby!)**

**A/N: ****OMG this idea JUST came in my head today while I was bored at Work. Part of my musical parody series (remember such classics as the Ex came back, and i'm just a boy who can't take no?) aaww you don't, … okay then … so … ummm well … here you go…? **

**A/N****: Grease is the word **

**777777777777777777777777777777 **

(Rory sits alone in the Luke's Diner, a single spot light washes down from over head. And from out of no where her guardian angel appears in the form of Herman Melville who begins to sing…)

Your story's sad but true,  
A mother's hope rested on you  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the cell block  
Your future's so unclear now,  
What's left of your career now  
Since your internship at the Paper was a BUST

Ivy League Drop-Out, no graduation day for you  
Ivy League Drop-Out, spaced on your finals and stole a boat, too.  
Well at least you could have taken time to discuss it with your mother  
after she swallowed all her pride to return to Emily's world that SMOTHERS!

(Lane and Paris show up as Back up singers)

Baby get moving (better get moving),  
You gotta to "Publish or Perish" to stay alive?  
What are you proving (what are you proving)?  
You've got the dream, but not the drive  
If you go for your diploma, your mother's pride you will not fail,  
Pack up the pity party and return to Yale

Ivy League Drop Out, hanging around the pool house  
Ivy League Drop Out, picking up trash and a dead mouse  
All those books couldn't teach you anything,  
You thought yourself wise and clever,  
But you turn and run away at the first hitch in your endeavor

Baby don't sweat it (don't sweat it),  
Maybe you're not cut out to hold a job,  
Better forget it (forget it),  
Join the D.A.R. and just Hob Nob  
With a martini glass, sit on your ass,  
Play Bridge with Auntie June  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to Yale soon

Baby don't blow it, don't put the Gilmore name to shame  
Baby you know it, even a Gallup Poll would say the same  
Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta sail  
Gotta be chasing after … that DAMN … WHITE …WHALE

Ivy League drop out, go back to Yale Soon  
Ivy League drop out, go back to Yale Soon  
Ivy League drop out, go back to Yale Soon

(Dean, Jess, and Tristan fly by as toga clad angels)

**777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: Am I funny? Tell me I'm funny, unlike Joe Pesci, I enjoy it. As long as it's not funny looking, then my feelings will be hurt.**

**A/N: the blocking maybe just like the movie grease if it's easier to picture. **

**A/N: This "vision" maybe what happens when Rory drinks old coffee **

**A/N: If anyone has questions about the symbolism of the lyrics… shoot me an email. Ps I am spoiled!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
